16 Sierpnia 2002
06:55 Podróże małe i duże; Bocznymi drogami; Między Lubszą a Nysą Łużycką 07:15 Telezakupy 07:35 Górnicze miasteczko; odc.34 - Gra; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Kuchnia wróżki; Sałatka Posejdona 08:30 Julek i zwierzęta; program dla dzieci 08:40 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką; odc.13 -O tym, jak mama zapadła w sen zimowy; serial prod.czechosłowackiej; reż: Miroslav Balajka; wyk: Miroslav Noga, Jana Stepankova 09:05 Raj 09:35 Tęczowe rybki; odc.7; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 09:55 Sąsiedzi; serial anim. prod. czeskiej 10:10 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.3; serial prod.USA 10:30 Słodkie zmartwienia; odc.9; serial prod.USA 10:55 Przed Sopotem; Garou; stereo; powt. 11:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Klan; odc.586; telenowela TVP 12:45 Klan; odc.587; telenowela TVP 13:10 Rewolwer i melonik; odc.43 - zabójca; serial prod.angielskiej 14:05 Rewolwer i melonik; odc.44 - Zabójcze zarodniki; serial prod.angielskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 50 lat TVP; Balet dla wszystkich; Ondraszkowe ostatki; wiązanka tańców i pieśni góralskich w wyk.Zespołu "Śląsk" 15:35 Plebania; odc.172; serial TVPstereo 16:05 Plebania; odc.173; serial TVPstereo 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1698; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 17:45 Pielgrzymka Ojca Świętego do Polski; Powitanie w Krakowie; transmisja 19:30 Wieczorynka; Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa 19:45 Wiadomości 20:10 Sport 20:19 Pogoda 20:30 Kino w mundurze; Działa Navarony; Guns of Navarone; 1961 dramat wojenny prod.amerykańsko-angielskiej.; reż: J.Lee Thompson; wyk: Gregory Peck,Anthony Queen,David Niven 21:50 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 22:15 50 lat TVP; 3000 sekund z Ewą Wiśniewską 23:10 Monitor Wiadomości 23:30 Serial z pieprzykiem; Rekiny i płotki; odc.15; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 00:25 Rekiny i płotki; odc.16; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 01:20 Motown Live; stereo 03:00 Randall i duch Hopkirka; odc.6; serial prod.angielskiej 03:50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07:30 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku; Jennifer Jones i David o.Selznick; serial dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Faustyna; 1994 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk: Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz - Krzyżanowska 10:20 Łagiewniki serce świata; film dokumentalny ks. Andrzeja Baczyńskiego 10:45 Pod niebem Toskanii-Andrea Bocelli 11:40 Purpura i czerń; The Scarlet and the Black; 1983 dramat prod.amerykańsko-włoskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Jerry London; wyk: Gregory Peck,Christopher Plummer,Sir John Gielgud 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.402 - Dwa krzyże; telenowela TVP 15:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:00 Viva Las Vegas; Viva las Vegas; 1964 film fab.prod.USA; reż: George Sidney; wyk: Elvis Presley,Ann-Margaret ,Cesare Danova 17:25 Elvis Presley wiecznie żywy; reportaż 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 50 lat TVP; Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc.9/15 - Przetarg ,czyli jedyne wyjście; serial TVP 19:55 Raz na ludowo-koncert laureatów Szansy na sukces; stereo 20:55 Studio sport; Golden League; Zurich 2002 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Studio sport; Golden League; Zurich 2002 22:50 Pod obserwacją; Under Survellance; 1991 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Rafal Zielinski; wyk: Robert Davi,Gale Hansen,Melody Anderson 00:25 Po drugiej stronie; Crossing the Bridge; 1993 film fab.prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Mike Binder; wyk: Josh Charles, Jason Gedrick 02:05 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (19) 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Dany, opowiedz mi (45) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Widziane z bliska (9) 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Goodbye Rockefeller 11.30 Kurier 11.45 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki 12.15 Znaki czasu 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Jazz (5) 13.35 Kurier 13.45 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a (15) 14.35 Kurier 14.50 Eurotel 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (30) 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Renesansowy psałterz 17.15 Znaki czasu 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 19.20 Nad niemnem (2) 20.30 Kurier 20.55 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.05 Eurotel 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Prognoza pogody 22.55 Miesiąc miodowy - za zgodą rodziców 0.30 Sweetie 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kosmiczne wojny 1 17 7.25 Szkoła przetrwania 7.50 Jednostka DELTA (9) 8.40 Tajemnice pustyni Kalahari - film USA (1999) 10.10 Graczykowie wielka wygrana 11.25 Adam i Ewa 34 11.55 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika 21 12.40 Kopalnie króla Salomona 14.25 Disco Relax 15.20 Kosmiczne wojny 1 18 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu 92 16.50 Crime Story 14 17.45 Różowa pantera 17.50 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica 83 18.15 Adam i Ewa 35 18.45 Informacje 19.10 Jezioro marzeń 54 20.00 Idol 21.00 Pierwszy rok służby 6 - film USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Z archiwum X 19 23.00 Informacje i Sport 23.25 Graffiti 23.35 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 21 0.05 Bezlitosny 3 - film USA (1991) 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 5.30 Extra wizjer - magazyn 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku 59 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula 7.50 Niezwykłe podróże Sindbada Żeglarza [13 - serial anim. 8.15 Kapitan Planeta 8- serial anim. 8.40 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 5- serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków 55 - serial 9.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.35 Galaktyka - teleturniej 11.05 Brygada ratunkowa 11 11.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 12.50 Lodowi piraci - film USA 14.35 Klient 11/20 - serial sens. USA 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.15 Brzydula 143 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku 60 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19.00 TVN Fakty 20.00 Wysłannik przyszłości - film USA 23.30 Sommersby - film kostium. USA 1.40 HBO na stojaka 2.10 Nic straconego left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 6.30 Topowe lato 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Arthur - serial anim. 8.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (21) - serial 8.35 Beetleborgs (34) - serial 9.00 Fiorella (86) - serial 9.55 Życiowa szansa 10.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (5) - serial 11.40 Oni, ona i pizzeria (15) - serial 12.05 Walka o przetrwanie (1) - serial dok. 13.00 Muzyczny VIP 13.30 Topowe lato 13.50 Arthur - serial anim. 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (22) - serial 14.35 Beetleborgs (35) - serial 15.00 Fiorella (87) - serial 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 17.00 Tato, co ty na to (20) - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa 19.00 Baza Pensacola (14) - serial 20.00 Cwaniak - film akcji USA (1996) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Cień anioła (15) - serial 23.15 Głowa rodziny (1) - serial 23.45 Nagrody małolatów - film dok. 1.15 X Laski 1.45 Muzyczne listy 2.35 Strefa P - magazyn 3.10 Super VIP TVN 7 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (72) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (70) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (162) - serial 10.30 Lamisłówka 11.00 Big Brother I 11.40 Porywy serca (39) - telenowela 12.30 Telesklep 14.40 Albert (1) - serial anim. 15.05 Dragon Ball GT - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (72) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (35) - serial 17.15 Władca zwierząt (31) - serial 18.10 Wzywam dr. Brucknera II (2) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (163) - serial 20.00 Cytrynowy sad - film obycz. USA (1994), wyk. JoBeth Williams, Stephen Lang, Stephen Meadows, Jeremy London, Matt Clark 21.50 Władca zwierząt (32) - serial 22.45 Big Brother I 23.30 Zakazana miłość - film obycz. USA (1994) 1.10 Śmierć przy wodospadzie-film sens. USA (1994) 2.50 Koniec programu left|thumb|80x80px 07:00 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Ściany mają uszy; film Henryka Ryszki 07:05 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Ludzie rosną; film Zbigniewa Czerneleckiego 07:15 Aby do świtu; odc. 14/18 - Maciej Koreba; 1992 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 07:35 Wielka historia małych miast; Niemcza; program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 16/19; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz 08:45 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie; odc. 4/7 - Porwany ekspres; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Sówka; odc. 8; teleturniej dla dzieci 09:20 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 19 /44/ - Mississippi Jazz; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:45 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 09:55 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Wilam Horzyca i Edmund Wierciński; program Marii Nockowskiej 10:20 Łagiewniki serce świata; film dokumentalny ks. Andrzeja Baczyńskiego 10:45 W rajskim ogrodzie; W stronę Sahary; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza 11:05 Sensacje XX wieku; Stalowe przymierze cz. 2; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 11:30 Droga Wrocławia do EXPO; reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 10 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 13:05 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 13:20 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show (STEREO) 14:00 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Dom moich synów; 1975 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Gerard Zalewski; wyk: Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Marek Walczewski; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Eurotel; magazyn 15:25 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Wilam Horzyca i Edmund Wierciński; program Marii Nockowskiej; powt. 15:45 W rajskim ogrodzie; W stronę Sahary; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza; powt. 16:10 Nie tylko o...; Maryla Rodowicz 16:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Stalowe przymierze cz. 2; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 17:45 Pielgrzymka Ojca Świętego do Polski; Powitanie w Krakowie; transmisja 19:35 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; - Latawiec; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:45 Wiadomości 20:14 Sport 20:19 Pogoda 20:20 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 10 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 21:10 Bezludna wyspa; program rozrywkowy; wyk: Andrzej Grabowski, Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Pilch 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce 22:45 Życie na gorąco; odc. 7/9 - Wiedeń; 1978 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Konic 00:10 Monitor Wiadomości 00:20 Szansa na sukces; To, co dał mi los... Jubileusz Krzysztofa Krawczyka cz. 2; (STEREO); powt. 01:15 Miś Uszatek; - Latawiec; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:58 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:05 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 16/19; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 02:30 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 10; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 03:25 Bezludna wyspa; program rozrywkowy; wyk: Andrzej Grabowski, Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Pilch; powt. 04:15 Prawdziwe psy; odc. 4 /12/; serial dokumentalny Krzysztofa Langa 04:40 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Stalowe przymierze cz. 2; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 06:00 Nie tylko o...; Maryla Rodowicz; powt. 06:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Knyszyński smak 06:40 Studio wizyty Jana Pawła II w Polsce; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu